wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Pillow-heires
Imperial Pokemon: Pillow-heires also known by its nickname "Teigu", was a biological Pokemon based Dog that serves as the Paul Gekko's Imperial Arm throughout the Mega Man ZX Shippuden series. Appearance As Packer Pup, Teigu has the complete mixed up traits of Hekatonkheires from Akame ga Kill and Pikachu from Pokemon Series. As Hiphop, Teigu has a mixed up traits of a Two Headed Dragon and a Wolf. As Huffhound, Teigu has the mixed up traits of a Giraffe and a Bunny and a Sauropod, Mamenchisaurus. Personality Teigu is a Kind and loving Dog that cares for his master, Paul Gekko since he found her in the wreckage of the crashed Terrorist Coalition ship. Teigu gets to scared of Galactic Eggman Empire because she has a great nightmare about the Galactic Empire's rebirth. Abilities Unlike the other Imperial Arms unable to revive people, Teigu has broken the law of the Imperial Arms and now has the ability to revive the deceased people through every howl in every night without their zombie forms. Teigu possesses the ability to talk to humans and hylians. Life Fibers With the help of Dr. Stylish's Perfector, Teigu possess the large amount of Life Fibers making it equal to Hayate Matoi, Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin. Paul Gekko and Teigu are the Perfect combo to advance Paul's Transformations including advance the power of the Jinchūriki. *'Life Fiber Unify: Imperial Senketsu (人生繊維創世記：インペリアルSenketsu)': When sync with Model O, Model X and Model Z, Teigu merges with Paul Gekko and his group to become the Ultimate Paul Gekko aka Paul Gekko's Divine Mode. *'Life Fiber Mega Merge: Revolution Junketsu (ライフ繊維のメガオン：革命純潔, Raifu sen'i no megaon: Kakumei junketsu)': When sync with Paul Gekko, Teigu merges with Paul Gekko to complete the Perfect Mode equal to God and Clear Klaus as a God Guardian of the Land of Promises. *'Life Fiber Mega Blast: Eight Headed Serpent (ライフ繊維メガブラスト： やまたのおろち, Raifu sen'i megaburasuto: Yamata no Orochi)': When sync with Paul Gekko and seeing the death of Sheele the member of Night Raid in Sector Beta, Teigu merges with Paul Gekko to complete the Treble Mode based on Usui Sadamitsu as his owner's Tailed Beast Mode. *'Life Fiber Rebirth: Ten Tails (ライフ繊維リバース： 十尾, Raifu sen'i ribāsu: Jū-bi)': After Paul Gekko consumes the fruit from the Tree of Good and Evil, Teigu transforms into a Hekatonkheires version of the Ten Tails enhancing its physical abilities. In this form, Teigu's appearance changes in to Titan size Humanoid Hekatonkheires with the Rinne Sharingan on the forehead, spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell and ten tails ending in hands. *'Ultimate Incursio (究極のインクルシオ, Kyūkyoku no inkurushio)': After Paul Gekko absorbs the Attacks from the Shikoutazer and obtaining the Cutter of Creation: Extase an ancient treasure of Ninshu, Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Paul Gekko's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky than it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Paul Gekko is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. Paul Gekko can easily use the power to bring down the Akame Empire. Background Early Life Prior to Makoto Murakumo's exile, Makoto Murakumo allow Dr. Stylish to implant Life Fibers and Chakra in his body and to use the Life Fibers to create Teigu as the Imperial Pokemon Packer Pup. In the Gorge, Esdeath's army stampede a large pack of wildebeest into a gorge and Makoto runs away. Makoto's parents learns of Teigu's predicament, rescuing their son. However, as Makoto's parents attempts to flee by climbing the gorge's walls, Saya Uzuki throws them back down the gorge to their deaths. Honest tricks Makoto into thinking that Makoto's Father and Mother's death resulted from Makoto's carelessness. At the Establishment of the Akame Empire, ashamed, Makoto and Teigu parted several ways during his owner's exile. As Teigu goes to Izumogakure, she is chased by Seryu Ubiquitous and Koro who called her a defect. When she reached to Paul Gekko in the nick of time and the unlikely meeting, he protected her from Seryu Ubiquitous causing her to flee back to the capital of the Akame Lands. The Packer Pup introduced her self and Paul can call her "Teigu". Teigu speaks to Paul about the Galactic Guardians and the Galactic Eggman Empire saying about being the Galactic Guardian which Paul initially disagree and accepted after learning about Vent and Aile losing their mother. Family *Dr. Stylish- Creator *Makoto Murakumo- Former Owner *Paul Gekko- Current Owner *Hekatonkheires- Relative (formerly) Trivia *Teigu is based on Clank from the Ratchet and Clank Video Game Series. Gallery Teigu concept (2016).png Hiphop (2016).png Huffhound (2016).png Sadamitsu slays Koro.png|Teigu avenges Sheele Seryu's Death (Fanon).png|Teigu kills Seryu Sadamitsu vs. Susanoo.png Paul's Ultimate Tailed Beast Mode vs. Shikoutazer.png Akame vs. Paul Gekko.png Teigu Juubi (2016).png Teigu Ten Tails.png|Teigu Ten Tails in Anime Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon